El regreso del chico infernal
by xilema95
Summary: El chico infernal ha regresado, y planea retar a Ai y a sus ayudantes a un duelo. ¿Logrará su venganza?
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraban los tres emisarios infernales en el río, muy cerca de la cabaña de Ai. Ichimoku Ren estaba sentado en una roca, Hone-Honna se arreglaba el cabello y Wanyuudou estaba recargado en un árbol.

-La señorita no ha tenido trabajo últimamente- Suspiró Ren aburrido

-Es verdad, pareciera que el odio desapareció en éstos días- Contestó Hone- Honna mientras metía sus pies descalzos al río

-Es mejor así. No creo que a la señorita le guste enviar personas diariamente al infierno- Comentó Wanyuudou uniéndose a la conversación

-La verdad a mí tampoco me agrada mucho hacer éste trabajo, pero es nuestro deber...

-A mí si, pero no me parece bien cuando las víctimas son inocentes, como aquél alcalde de ésa ciudad, el que enviaron al infierno por que según la chica mató a su padre- Respondió la mujer con su acostumbrada seriedad.

-O la joven enfermera, ¿No lo creen?

-No importa si son inocentes o no, la decisión es de la persona que guarda el rencor

Los otros dos guardaron silencio por el último comentario de Wanyuudou

Ai Enma estaba en la cabaña entretenida jugando con una pelota de plástico, mientras su abuela tejía en la otra habitación como de costumbre. Su computadora se encendió de un color rojizo indicando que tenía un nuevo correo

-Ai, te llegó un mensaje- Dijo serenamente la anciana

-Lo revisaré en un momento abuela- Respondió la chica mientras sus ojos volvían a reflejar tristeza. A veces ya no deseaba hacer su trabajo, pero era su condena.

Observó el correo y su expresión cambió al ver que no era una petición de venganza cualquiera. Ésta era diferente.

"He regresado. Ten por seguro que éste vez ganaré."

Ella no entendió el significado del mensaje y trató de pensar quien lo podría haber escrito. Salió de su casa un momento a buscar a sus ayudantes.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?- Preguntó Wanyuudou al verla así

-Llegó un nuevo correo- Contestó Ai fríamente –Pero éste es distinto

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hone-Honna extrañada

-Es una carta de desafío... hacia nosotros

-¿Hacia nosotros? Lo único que hacemos es ayudar a las personas- Replicó Ichimoku

-Sin embargo no puedo confirmar de dónde proviene. Estén alertas

-Eso es muy injusto...- Contestó Ren en voz baja

-¿Quién creen que sea?- Preguntó Wanyuudou un poco intrigado

-No importa quien sea. No podrá hacer nada contra nosotros, ya que no somos humanos- Respondió Hone- Honna altaneramente

Los tres le dieron la razón y siguieron conversando de otros temas entretenidos.

Ai volvió a la cabaña, pero siguió pensando quién había enviado ese mensaje. Tenía un presentimiento.

Pero ellos no sabían a quién se estaban enfrentando; esa ocasión lo derrotaron porque su cliente desató el hilo rojo enviándolo al infierno, pero no vieron su verdadero poder, y ahora quería vengarse de ellos...

Next...


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron días después del incidente de la carta....

Y más días....

Y más...

-¡Esto es tan aburrido! No hay ninguna petición. Necesito divertirme- Exclamó Hone- Honna, completamente fastidiada.

-No sabía que gozabas al enviar miserables humanos al infierno. Tienes un sentido de diversión algo macabro- Contestó Ren burlándose de ella.

-¡Cállate! Estoy de muy mal humor como para que me fastidies Ren- Dijo al tiempo que le arrojaba una rama a la cabeza, golpeándolo

-¡Ouch! No tienes por qué golpearme. No es mi culpa que tú nunca estés de humor- se frotó la cabeza, adolorido

-¡Te dije que no me molestes!

-Ustedes dos no tienen remedio- Comentó Wanyuudou al verlos pelear como siempre.

Parecían, según él, dos niños inmaduros. Pero ésa era su forma de convivir, o al menos eso decían ellos.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas después del aviso de venganza, y los tres ayudantes habían dado al olvido el asunto.

-La señorita debería tener consideración de nosotros y permitirnos ir al mundo de los humanos sólo para desaburrirnos un poco- Sugirió Ren divertido con la idea

-Como siempre con tu bromas- Respondió Honne- Hona –Aunque no es mala idea- dijo sonriendo un poco

-Claro que la no la es. Si quieres podemos ir a pedírselo a la señorita ahora

-No estarán hablando en serio...- a Wanyuudou no le entraba en la cabeza que lo hicieran de verdad, y mucho menos que la señorita les otorgara ese permiso

-¿Entonces Honne-Hona, me acompañas?

-Ren, en serio estás loco... pero vamos de todos modos- Contestó ella finalmente

-En verdad actúan como niños- Pensó Wanyuudou al verlos ir riendo a la cabaña

El permiso les fue concedido a los tres, y muy alegres Ren y Honne-Hona fueron a divertirse al mundo humano, mientras Wanyuudou sólo los siguió por obligación; casi no le gustaba salir.

Se encontraban en una concurrida ciudad de Japón, había mucho tránsito, y las calles estaban abarrotadas de puestos de comida, tiendas de chácharas y demás. Decidieron ir al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraban los mejores entretenimientos y las tiendas de mayor calidad.

-Me gustaría un vestido así- Suspiró Honne-Hona divisando un hermoso vestido en una tienda de ropa

-Llévatelo- Contestó Ren divertido

-¿Cómo crees? La señorita se molestaría

-No tiene por qué saberlo, ¿O sí?- Dijo entrando al local. Su compañera lo siguió corriendo, ye que él se había adelantado

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Replicó ella, pero deseando que lograra conseguir el vestido

-Ya lo verás... tú espera aquí- Le respondió con un guiño

Pasó un rato, y momentos después salió Ichimoku con el vestido deseado, un sombrero muy gracioso y una camiseta

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- Preguntó asombrada y feliz por tener su ropa

-mmm... no tienes que saberlo- rió silenciosamente

-¿El sombrero para qué?

-Es para Wanyuudou, para que no piense que lo olvidamos

-¿Y la camiseta?

-¿Te gusta?

-Es varonil, pero yo nunca me pondría algo como eso

-Es para mí, ingenua

Fueron en busca de Wanyuudou, cuando lo encontraron le mostraron su regalo y rieron al ver su expresión cuando se lo puso

-No es de mi estilo- Comentó observando el gran sombrero muy contrariado

-Olvidé un regalo para la señorita, espero que no le moleste

-No lo creo, es mejor que volvamos

-¿Quieres irte tan pronto Wanyuudou?- Preguntó Ren

-Es que...

-Por favor, trata de divertirte un poco. No sólo vivimos para condenar- Replicó Honne-Hona

-Realmente se comportan como seres humanos- Dijo críticamente el hombre mayor

-¿Lo crees?- Preguntaron los otros dos a la vez -Sólo un momento más y regresaremos con la señorita- Dijeron mientras se iban lejos, dejándolo solo en aquél lugar.

-En verdad a veces pienso que les gustaría ser humanos- Pensó al verlos

-Sí... qué lástima que vayan a morir en éste momento ¿No lo crees?

Wanyuudou volteó sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras y antes de que lograra reaccionar fue golpeado con un rayo de energía oscuro, dejándolo inconsciente.

Se abrió una puerta donde había llamas gigantes y fue arrastrado hasta allí.

Next...


	3. Chapter 3

Ichimoku Ren y Honne-Honna estaban sentados en la banca de un parque, observando a unos niños pequeños que jugaban felices.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde- suspira Honne

-Es mejor que volvamos o la señorita se molestará- Responde Ren.

Miró un momento a las personas que pasaban, tan tranquilas y contentas. Volteó a ver a su compañera y le preguntó:

- Oye, ¿A ti te gustaría ser humana?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, a ti si?

-Algunas veces- Contesta él sonriendo

-Pero los humanos son seres miserables, lo que hacen no tiene perdón

-No todos son así... es que, a veces me gustaría tener una vida como la de ellos

-Las personas sufren, no creo que sean felices

-Pues esos niños dicen lo contrario- Replicó señalando a los pequeños

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Al ver que ya todos se iban, quedándose ellos dos solos en el parque, decidieron volver también

-¿Se van tan pronto?- Pregunta una voz masculina. Ellos voltearon rápidamente y se sorprendieron al ver quién era.

-Tú...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-ja... ¿En verdad son tan estúpidos para no saberlo? Es obvio que no recibieron mi petición; quería darles tiempo para que se prepararan y en lugar de eso andan en el parque como un par de noviecitos- Contestó riendo malignamente

-¿Fuiste tú el que envió esa carta?- Pregunta ella sorprendida

-Debemos advertirle a la señorita- Ordena Ren volteando a verla

-Lástima que yo no se los permita- Contesta el chico infernal lanzándole rayos de energía oscura. Ellos los esquivaron, pero uno logró golpear a Honne-Hona dejándola un poco herida

-Las mujeres son como siempre tan débiles...- ríe perversamente

-Maldito...- Ren corrió a ayudarla

-Gracias...- Logra pronunciar Honne-Hona mientras él la levantaba -¡Cuidado!

Otro rayo iba directamente hacia ellos, pero el ojo gigante del chico los protegió. Sin que se dieran cuenta, una puerta se abría hacia el infierno por detrás de ellos

-¡¿Qué diablos..?!- Fue lo único que logró pronunciar Ren, porque estaba siendo arrastrado junto con Honne-Hona hacia ese sitio tan horrible

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba- Ríe Gil mientras veía cómo los otros dos se hundían en las llamas rápidamente

-¡No me iré sin herirte por lo menos!- Grita Honne-Hona desde el fuego al tiempo que lanzaba varias de sus cuchillas ardientes hacia su enemigo, que logró esquivarlas; pero sin que se diera cuenta otra cuchilla le llegó por la espalda, hiriéndolo en el brazo

-¡Ahh! Mereces quemarte en las penumbras ahora mismo, pero no sería divertido si te mato ahora

La puerta del infierno se cerró. El chico infernal se queda viendo fijamente su brazo herido, y sonríe demoníacamente

-Sólo faltas tú, mi querida Ai Enma...


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras en la cabaña de la chica infernal...

-Qué extraño que tus ayudantes no hayan regresado aún- Dijo la anciana un poco preocupada a su nieta

-Iré a buscarlos- Contestó Ai mientras desaparecía.

Se transportó al mundo de los humanos, pero cuando tocó tierra se dio cuenta de que era otro lugar. Era un paisaje desierto, ausente de personas, plantas o animales. Varias cascadas de lava estaban detrás de ella, formando rostros demacrados y agonizantes que gritaban desesperadamente. Al fondo del lugar había tres cruces, donde estaban atados de manos y pies sus ayudantes; estaban inconscientes. Grandes montañas formadas de roca negra se elevaban y al lado de las cruces había una persona que ella reconoció inmediatamente.

-Hola Ai, ¿Me recuerdas?- Preguntó el rubio inocentemente

-¿Qué les hiciste a ellos?

-No quería que interfirieran con nuestro enfrentamiento, así que tuve que ponerlos a dormir por un rato. Pero despertarán ahora mismo, para que vean cómo destrozo y humillo a su querida señorita.

En es momento los tres emisarios apenas lograban abrir los ojos, muy aturdidos

-¿Dónde estamos...?- Logró pronunciar Ren

-¡Ese miserable nos venció!- Gritó Honne-Hona furiosa, a pesar de que estaba herida

-¡Miren, la señorita está aquí también!- Exclamó Wanyuudou señalando el lugar donde estaban ella y el chico infernal

-Vaya, despiertan a tiempo, verán el encuentro desde el principio- Contestó Gil riendo

-Yo no pelearé contigo.

-Claro que lo harás- Dicho esto comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía a Enma Ai, quien las recibió desprevenida

-¡Señorita! ¡Atáquelo!- Gritó Wanyuudou al ver cómo fue golpeada sin piedad

Había quedado muy aturdida por esos ataques. Ella lo atacó con los mismos rayos, pero él los esquivaba fácilmente. Logró confundirlo con una esfera que iba hacia él para que la esquivara, y al tiempo le mandó una por detrás hiriéndolo mucho, pero él siguió arrojándole esferas sin compasión. Quería mandarla al infierno de una vez por todas y cobrar venganza por cómo lo había tratado ella en su último viaje a las penumbras. Quería demostrar que él era el mejor.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!- Gritó igual de desesperado Ren

-¡Primero tenemos que salir de aquí!- Contestó Honne-Hona mientras aparecía en cada una de sus manos uno de sus cuchillos.

Como no podía liberarse sola, los lanzó hacia la cruz más cercana, haciendo que rompieran las cuerdas de Ren. Éste logró liberarse mientras corrió a desatarla a ella y a Wanyuudou, aprovechando que el chico infernal y Ai estaban luchando lejos de ellos.

-En verdad fue muy inteligente Honne-Hona, creo que te admiro- Murmuró Ren mientras la desataba con cuidado.

-No... no digas tonterías y ayudemos a la señorita- Le desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada, ya que él estaba muy cerca de ella.

-El chico infernal parece estar ganando- Comentó Wanyuudou al llegar a donde estaban los otros dos combatiendo.

-Sí que son una molestia- Dijo al ver a los tres ayudantes libres, pero un rayo de Ai lo rozó en el brazo en que había sido herido anteriormente por Honne-Hona.

-¡Demonios, no ahí de nuevo!- Gritó adolorido mientras la chica infernal avanzaba hacia él lentamente -¡No ganarás de nuevo! ¡Esta vez seré yo!- Gritó mientras trataba de huir hacia las montañas de roca para ganar tiempo. Pero unas manos monstruosas lo tomaron por debajo

-¿¡Qué rayos pasa ahora!?- Pensó desesperado tratando de safarse de sus garras

-Ésta me la debes...- Le contestó la mujer del kimono apareciendo enfrente suyo y clavándole una de sus cuchillas en su otro brazo

-¡¡Aaahhhh!! ¡Maldita, tú apareciste esto! ¡Tienes suerte de que te haya dejado vivir, y así lo agradeces!- Gritó enfurecido y adolorido, mientras luchaba por quitarse el cuchillo y por liberarse de las diabólicas manos.

-¡Señorita, envíelo al infierno ahora que está atrapado!- Le gritó desde lo lejos el anciano

Ai Enma iba caminando hacia el chico infernal, con su traje desgarrado y su cabello en desorden debido a la batalla. Se acercó a él observándolo con extrema frialdad.

-Maldición... no puedo perder...- Pensó él totalmente lleno de odio

-Estás acabado...nunca debiste enfrentarte con la señorita ni con nosotros- Impuso Honne-Hona con un tono altanero

-¡Cállate, ustedes son los culpables de que esto se estropeara! ¡Esto no les incumbía en lo absoluto! ¡¡Quémate con tus propios recuerdos!!

Le lanzó un potente rayo a la mujer. Pero éste era distinto, y la hizo caer de rodillas.

-¡Honne-Hona!- Ren fue corriendo velozmente a ver cómo estaba

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- Preguntó Wanyuudou muy enfadado

-Pronto lo verás...- Contestó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Next...


	5. Chapter 5

Ren fue a ayudar a Honne-Hona, pero ella parecía estar mentalmente en otro lugar

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó él un poco asustado al verla así

-No... no me mates...- Respondió ella débilmente mientras empezaba a temblar desesperada

-Está vagando en los recuerdos en éste momento. Ahora está volviendo a ver su pasado en el momento de su muerte como humana. Fue hace 400 años ¿no?- Rió el rubio perversamente

-¡Vamos Honne-Hona, tienes que despertar!- Replicó Ren desesperado al verla así

-Creo que la están asesinando en éste momento- Exclamó el chico infernal entre carcajadas, mientras la mujer seguía gritando de desesperación

-¡Miserable, libérala!

-Está demasiado inculcada en su pesadilla como para despertar; además se lo merece por altanera, aún no estoy derrotado- Exclamó mientras se levantaba con dificultad

Logró divisar a la chica infernal caminando hacia él con una esfera de energía, pero él le lanzó el mismo rayo que había golpeado a Honne-Hona para que fuera atacada con sus recuerdos. Ella lo recibe, pero no es afectada.

-¿Pero... por qué?- Murmuró Gil muy sorprendido

-Esos recuerdos ya no me afectan en nada- Contestó fríamente

-Maldición... ¿Es que tú no tienes alguna emoción? ¿No tienes alguna debilidad?- Dijo completamente exhausto

Una ráfaga de pétalos apareció violentamente, y antes de que el chico infernal lograra reaccionar, Ai estaba enfrente de él, con su negro kimono de flores y sin ningún rasguño, como si nunca hubiera luchado

-¿Pero cómo...?

-No eres más que un hombre miserable, que le ha causado mucho daño a las personas, te mereces la condena eterna

-Eres invencible, mi querida chica infernal...

-¿Quieres probar la muerte?

-Perdí de nuevo...

.......................................................................

El chico infernal despierta, mira confundido, pero reconoce el lugar. Estaba en el bote de la chica infernal, mientras unas manos ensangrentadas lo sujetaban con una fuerza impresionante, apenas permitiéndole mover la cabeza

-Ganas de nuevo Ai, parece que haga lo que haga nunca podré vencerte- Dijo suavemente

-El infierno ya no puede controlarte, pero si puede mantenerte ahí por un largo tiempo

-Lo que haces es inútil. Sabes que regresaré hasta obtener mi victoria

Contestó el sonriendo, mientras observaba a Enma Ai desde el suelo del bote. Con esa expresión inescrutable en su rostro, mientras su kimono se movía al unísono de sus manos, que remaban suavemente.

-Eres la única belleza del infierno ¿Lo sabías?- Murmuró esperando que la chica infernal le contestara algo. Ella sólo lo miró con frialdad y tristeza

-Este rencor... se irá al infierno...- Musitó mientras el bote desaparecía en las neblinas al entrar a la puerta del infierno

..................................................................

-Mhm.... ¿Qué pasó...?-

-Hasta que saliste de ése trance, ya nos estábamos preocupando de que te quedaras así-

Honne-Hona despierta confundida, estaba en los brazos de Ren, y Wanyuudou estaba al lado suyo

-¿Qué diablos...? ¿Donde estamos? ¿Y por qué estás abrazándome?- Gritó ella reaccionando y levantándose rápidamente muy nerviosa

-Parece que está bien- Contestó Wanyuudou

-Y vuelve a ser la misma de siempre... creo que me gustaba más cuando estaba dormida y no gritaba tanto- Contestó Ren riendo

-Eres en serio un... pero me lo guardaré por ésta vez- Dijo ella relajándose

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó él muy sorprendido

-Te la debo porque me protegiste cuando ése miserable me iba a golpear con sus rayos en el mundo mortal. Gracias...-

Estaban de vuelta en el hogar de la señorita, ya que ella había derrotado finalmente con el chico infernal.

-¿Cómo me despertaron?

-Supongo que en cuanto el chico infernal fue derrotado y enviado al infierno, el ataque que te había lanzado perdió su efecto

-Esperemos que ya no de más problemas...

Ai Enma apareció ante los tres emisarios

-Señorita, ya volvió- Dijo Wanyuudou sonriendo

-Todo se acabó. Pueden hacer lo que quieran- Respondió ella fríamente

-¿A qué se refiere?- Contestó extrañado mientras la observaba irse

-Es que... la señorita nos permitió ir al mundo de los humanos cuando quisiéramos, siempre que vayamos los tres- Contestó Ren divertido

-¿Ustedes dos le pidieron eso?

-No te molestes Wanyuudou, estoy segura de que tú también lo disfrutarás y nos lo agradecerás- Replicó Honne-Hona

Volvían los tres emisarios con su rutina diaria, Honne-Hona discutiendo con Ichimoku Ren, Wanyuudou fumando mientras los observaba y Ai Enma acompañando a su abuela mientras esperaba la siguiente petición de venganza de algún alma en pena.

La pelea entre las dos almas infernales había terminado, pero eso no significaba que todo había acabado definitivamente. Él volvería, pero no importa lo que haga, la chica infernal siempre ganará....

......................................................................

¡Gracias por leerlo! Si se dieron cuenta, puse cierto ambiente rosa entre Ren y Honne-Hona, porque a mi parecer ellos si serían buena pareja (y si no les gusta pues nimodo). naaa, espero sus reviews o comentarios o como quieran llamarlos ¡Bye!


End file.
